


Thrawn Learns Of The World Between Worlds

by SWAG_77, ThrawnInAMovie (SWAG_77), ThrawnXSabine (SWAG_77)



Series: Get Thrawn In Star Wars Rebels [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Had to do some parts over, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnInAMovie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnXSabine
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn writes in his hololog about the "World Between Worlds" from Ezra Bridger recollection.(This drabble is written IN CHARACTER)





	Thrawn Learns Of The World Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Several attempts have been made to explain how Ezra Bridger beat Grand Admiral Thrawn. We know that he has Force powers and his powers are strong. But Ezra Bridger remains within the Light Side of the Force. We see the space whales, Purrgil, took Thrawn’s entire 7th Fleet to some location where Ezra and Thrawn survive. Presumably, the planet resides in The Unknown Regions. Depending on that planet, Ezra and Thrawn have to work it out and go back to civilizations. But they will return to culture as changed people. Ezra will help Thrawn in his endeavors if Thrawn does not kill him. Thrawn may not be a part of the Empire directly. He might create his government like that in Star Wars Legends, called The Hand of Thrawn. There were a Phalanx and the re-installation of his family into the Aristocra -- Ruling Family Mitth as major shipbuilders from long ago on the Chiss space planet, Copero.
> 
> Whatever the story is, Thrawn's direct Imperial involvement will change for little participation, no association, or rules the Empire, which seems unlikely.
> 
> For now, let's image if Ezra tells Thrawn about this "magical place" that rules all space and time. 
> 
> Sabine Wren can read the access panels to get into the World Between Worlds. Ezra Bridger can get into this "place". Thrawn wants to see what it is all about.
> 
> In this piece, Thrawn is speaking IN CHARACTER.
> 
> Originally from: https://thrawnstarwars.wordpress.com/2019/02/04/wbw1hc/

  
  
  
  
I was angry when I learned that Minister Veris Hydan was on Lothal for an archeological dig for some ancient painting and art and artifacts. Allegedly, a strange pathway through all time and space discovered there.

The reports were cryptic in Hydan’s writing. A phrase is written repeatedly, “He who controls it, controls the universe.”

He died at the site. Rocks fell on him, and the Rebels may be the culprits.

When the Rebel Commander Ezra Bridger and the purrgil defeated me, my fleet and personnel crash-landed on an unknown planet. From there, we built habitable domes from our shields, and we sent distress signals from our ships' beacons. But they only last 100 planet rotations.

Afterward, with Ezra’s constant chatter, and I tutored him on refining his survival skills, like hunting. On one of our excursions, after a day of not catching anything as the coldness of night fell, Ezra confided in me about the “fabric of time and space” – _A World Between Worlds._

He spoke of time travel — not a new concept to us, the Chiss. We have toyed with the idea before better jump gates with Chiss hyperspace travel. We realized that inappropriate use of time and technology could destroy an entire galaxy if misused. We have done the math and our calculations we could never jump as far as say -- an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Of course, I never spoke of this to Bridger. But I listened to his prattle about several windows and doors to different worlds at different times along the time-space continuum. My knowledge of time travel is minimal without a HoloNet archive access, or rather my inability to see the art associated with what he speaks would be more beneficial than listening to him. These Mortis Gods? Could they be our creators? The Chiss?

Then, Bridger exclaimed that Sabine saw the art as he stares at me. He hated the fact I was going to kill Sabine when I destroyed Lothal.

I told Bridger, “An artist analyzing art. Her opinion on art sounds enlightening.”

Bridger cuts his eyes with a shrug and then returns to his prattle. It was if he had become disinterested in her opinion, and he flatly states the Rebels destroyed the temple and any coordinates it had to open the time-gate.

Coordinates? I thought. Destroying them? How foolish.

Bridger did not reply but finished a simple diagram of the portal and coordinates on Lothal. My surprise was not the Lothalian image he drew from a wooden stick, the symbols he claimed to have seen.

My surprise was I had seen these symbols before...I had seen them in an ancient derelict temple on my Chiss homeworld, Csilla.


End file.
